warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Twigbranch´s Choice
Before you read be warned that this is not what happens this is just a fan fiction. This also MIGHT CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS if you have not read past ''Warriors: The Apprentances Quest. '' I used some of the characters from the Main series. And DO NOT click Chapter 1 or any of the other linked chapters. ShadowClan SkyClan WindClan RiverClan Introduction Hi I am Twigbranch and I had a long apprenticeship and I love being a warrior. I hate that every-cat expects me and Finleap to be mates and have kits right now. I am so happy with Finleap and don´t want to ruin it, but also don't really want to have his kits. I also enjoy being a mentor and I don´t want be stuck in the nursery having my fresh-kill and water brought to me. I like feeling the wind in my fur as I am running in the forest. I really love all of my family. Chapter 1 Twigbranch was curled up in her nest when a yowling came from outside. "WindClan is being attacked by rouges!" yowled Snappaw, panting. "Snappaw, are you sure you aren't still dreaming." Lionblaze called sleepily from his nest. Twigbranch had a felling that Snappaw wasn't lying. "Finleap wake up, are you a door mouse?" Twigbranch hissed at Finleap. "What?" Finleap asked "Your apprentice is tell mouse-brained lies" growled Hollytuft, who was keeping guard. "Snappaw, why where you out of camp in the first place?" questioned Finleap. Snappaw replied "Huh...", Bramblestar interrupted Snappaw. "That doesn't matter right now. We have to help WindClan." Bramblestar said. Lionblaze grumbled "Why do we HAVE to help WindClan, they can deal with their own problems right?" Ivypool jumped in "Do we have to risk own own pelts to save WindClans." Her kits Bristlekit, Thriftkit, and Flipkit crowded around her, wide eyed, there gazes alternating between Bramblestar and their mother. "Yeah!" yowled Silvermoon, who was beside her mate, Wing, her belly full with kits. " I want my kits to be safe, and have a Clan and a family to come into the world to! ", suddenly there was a ear splitting yowl. It came from the nursery. "The kits are coming!" yowled Blossomfall. Fear laced her meow as she let out a yowl of pain. Of course it made sense this was her first litter and Blossomfall was so nervous. Blossomfall had moved into the nursery a while ago and was expecting for her and Thornclaw´s kits. Then Cloudtail padded foreward and meowed, "I will go and tell him." then some-cat shouted, "What about WindClan?" and Bramblestar response was "Of coarse we will help WindClan. Now I will send two small battle patrols." He looked around at the gathered cats, deciding who to send possibly. "The first patrol will be Whitewing, Lionblaze, Poppyfrost, Finleap, and Bumblestripe . The second patrol will be Ambermoon, Stormcloud, Lilyheart, Leafshade, and Twigbranch. Mentors you will take your apperintance if you think that they are battle ready, and Alderheart you will come with us just in case." Twigbranch was so happy that she got chosen for the patrol and that she got to take her apprentice to see if she was battle ready. "Bramblestar, can I take Brightheart to help me with the injured?" Alderheart asked. Then Bramblestar brusquely responded by saying, "Yes, yes of coarse." just as Bramblestar opens his jaws to speak Twigbranch was started to fell dizzy and than she blacked out. Chapter 2 "Twigbranch, you are destined to have kits." A unknown voice whispered. ¨What do you mean.¨ Twigbranch murmured. "Twigbranch. Twigbranch. Come on Twigbranch wake up." It was Finleap urgently meowing. When Twigbranch opened her eyes the cat hovering over her was Leafpool. Leafpool kept murmuring, "Why did this happen StarClan." then Finleap purred and repeatedly said, "Your all right. Its okay¨ Twigbranch was so confused and was thinking about the unknown voice that whispered, "Twigbranch, you are destined to have kits." she kept wondering what had that voice meant and weather or not that it was true. She wanted to be a mentor and a warrior for a least a little while longer... " Twigbranch, you blacked out and were murmuring ´kits´ and ´what´ and I was so scared and..." Jayfeather interrupted Finleap by saying, " You act like you were the one who blacked out." Jayfeather mumbled.Then Finleap shot up and growled, ¨She is my mate¨ then I stared at Finleap and he stared at the ground like he was embarrassed, ¨I mean she is my friend.¨ Finleap quickly meowed. "Finleap..." Twigbranch ventured. "Twigbranch, what do you need?" Finleap answered immanently. "Can you go and get Leafpool?" Twigbranch asked carefully and Finleap replied with, "Leafpool...? Umm... okay" Twigbranch was so glad that he did not ask why she needed Leafpool. Twigbranch was losing her confidance in her plan. Just as she was about to back out of her plan the words tumbled out of her mouth. "Leafpool, how do I know if I am ready to have kits. I love Finleap but I also love being a mentor and a warrior. What do I do." Twigbranch sobbed. Leafpool responded by meowing, " You will know in your heart when the time comes." Twigbranch was mad at that answer and shot back. "That is just something every single other cat and been saying, but I want a real answer." Category:Allegiances Category:Chapter One